DDO - Debate.org Wiki
| style="width:13%; font-size:95%;" | * Debate.org * Tutorials * * |} {| id="mp-left" style="width:100%; vertical-align:top; background:#f5fffa;" | style="padding:2px;" | About Debate.org |- | style="color:#000;" | Debate.org is an online debate website designed to provide an easy and free platform for people to challenge each other intellectually via debates and open forum communication. Members are able to create a profile full of information related to their creed, political affiliation and stance on a number of topics including abortion, labor unions, social security and other issues. Members of the community are able to challenge one another to a debate a topic of their choice selected from a variety of debate categories including Politics, Education, Religion and Society. Formal debates occur primarily between two members, the instigator and the contender who take turns arguing their points throughout 5 rounds of debate. The community is able to then comment on the debate and select the winner by voting on the debater whose argument was more convincing and valid. Debate.org offers an environment that fosters a growing community of members who consistently provide interesting and topically relevant content. The site features forums that promote open discussion between all members of the community on a wide range of topics including sports, science and technology. To become a member of the site and begin participating in community, sign up here. History of Debate.org The concept of Debate.org was founded by WebCorp, LLC in the summer of 2007. Debate.org was created out of a special passion for politics and debate by Phillip & Crystal Ferreira, the site's founders. The premise of the website was to enable a person of any creed, nationality, gender, or sexuality to have a platform to voice their opinions and to share ideas on any topic they choose. Open dialogue and honest debate are how great businesses ideas are created, how democracies were developed and continue to thrive, and how Debate.org came to life. Debate.org was acquired by Juggle LLC in the winter of 2010. Juggle builds and creates websites heavily focused on engaging users with quality content, organized information and useful features. Moving forward, Juggle will focus on improving the site by expanding the debate platform to allow multiple debate formats, enhance usability and design, and improving member profiles and features. For more information about Juggle visit Juggle.com/aboutus. What is Debate.org Debate.org is an online debate website designed to provide an easy and free platform for people to challenge each other intellectually via debates and open forum communication. Members are able to create a profile full of information related to their creed, political affiliation and stance on a number of topics including abortion, labor unions, social security and other issues. Members of the community are able to challenge one another to a debate a topic of their choice selected from a variety of debate categories including Politics, Education, Religion and Society. Formal debates occur primarily between two members, the instigator and the contender who take turns arguing their points throughout 5 rounds of debate. The community is able to then comment on the debate and select the winner by voting on the debater whose argument was more convincing and valid. Debate.org offers an environment that fosters a growing community of members who consistently provide interesting and topically relevant content. The site features forums that promote open discussion between all members of the community on a wide range of topics including sports, science and technology. To become a member of the site and begin participating in community, boutus]. Our mission The mission of Debate.org is to be the premier website for online debates across thousands of topics. To ensure success, Debate.org offers a platform for formal debates and opens communication for all who wish to participate. Moving forward, the website will expand to allow debates in multiple formats increasing the opportunity for members to interact, debate, and discuss important issues. To retain integrity of the website and the debates within it, all debate topics and members are subject to the terms outlined in our Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Category:Debate.org